


Daily life with my father

by Kekkerino123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekkerino123/pseuds/Kekkerino123
Summary: This is a somewhat wholesome story which involves a young teenager and her father. The story follows a girl and her relationship with her father, they have a completely consensual and loving relationship."I'm not sure when it happened either. I used to just think of him as 'dad' but then slowly but surely, my feelings changed. It wasn't until I hit puberty that I started to become sexually attracted to him. At first, I didn't know what to do with these feelings but then I ended up saying screw it and decided to make my dad fall in love with me. It was really hard getting him into the idea because laws and society blah blah.That stuff can go to hell, I love my dad and he loves me. There's nothing impure about our feelings and he raised me well- I rarely get into trouble and always have good grades. Point is, I can be forgiven for wanting to screw my dad, alright?" - Daughter
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Intro to my life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intro chapter so there's not a lot of smut yet but go straight to the other chapters if you want more smut. There's no real chronological order to the chapters but some will probably be during significant events like birthdays and there might be flashback chapters at some point. 
> 
> Chapter 5 currently has the best smut scene I've written so far I think so check it out if you're new and wanting to get off.
> 
> This story is a big combination of monologuing and smut. I enjoy having the character voice her thoughts so you'll be disappointed if you wanted pure smut. It's there I promise but you'll have to deal with internal monologue in between it all.
> 
> I've personally left her age out so you can all have your own headcanon but the story was made in mind that she's younger than 17- I won't say the exact age but years will go by and she'll likely have an 18th birthday chapter at some point. Also I've taken the names out of the story but I might add them back in if people ask for it.
> 
> This fic also does contain a bunch of my kinks which are separate from just daddy kink and incest. It's in the tags but regardless prepare for unrealistic penis sizes and cum inflation. Also lots of cuddly cock warming cause that shit's adorable.

"You're so pretty, you'll break some hearts when you're older." Dad says to me as he gets into bed with me.

I smile and roll over. "Daddy, the only heart that I'll end up breaking yours if you don't hurry up and kiss me."

Dad laughs and then leans over to kiss me on the lips. I close my eyes and enjoy it. It's a nice feeling.

Then he moves his face next to my ear and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper back.

I think it's safe to say I'm a 'daddy's girl' but what can I say? I love my dad and he's been raising me by himself my whole life. He never even tried to date again after mom passed away but I'm glad that he didn’t. 

I think one of my biggest fears was him coming home with a woman one day and introducing her as his girlfriend. I worried about if he was feeling lonely or if he was feeling sexually frustrated. Luckily I can make sure that he never feels either of those feelings anymore.

I think that was one of the main reasons I decided to seduce my dad in hindsight…

In any case, my Dad and I are so close that we can almost read each other's mind sometimes. We play games together, we do chores together, and we have fun together. I'm sure some people think we're too close but they don't understand our special relationship.

We're almost like best friends as well as father and daughter- Then there’s the sex but I’ll talk about that in a bit.

"I love it when you play with my hair, it feels so nice," I tell him as he runs his fingers through my hair.

I lean back against him and feel his warmth. I love it when I can feel his skin against mine, it just sends shivers down my spine... If it wasn't obvious already, I am very attracted to my father. It's weird, I know but I get so wet whenever I'm close to him.

I'm not sure when it happened either. I used to just think of him as 'dad' but then slowly but surely, my feelings changed. It wasn't until I hit puberty that I started to become sexually attracted to him. At first, I didn't know what to do with these feelings but then I ended up saying screw it and decided to make my dad fall in love with me. It was really hard getting him into the idea because laws and society blah blah.

That stuff can go to hell, I love my dad and he loves me. There's nothing impure about our feelings and he raised me well- I rarely get into trouble and always have good grades. Point is, I can be forgiven for wanting to screw my dad, alright?

Ah crap... I'm already drenched again. This is kind of why I don't like wearing my panties when I go to bed- They kind of just end up getting soaked whenever I'm with my dad.

"Aha... Gimme a sec daddy, my panties are soaked again. Can you take them off me?" I ask him whilst feeling a bit embarrassed.

He chuckles and pulls them off for me while I lift my ass off the bed. I toss them to the side and cuddle back to him.

"Thanks daddy." I say.

"No problem, sweetheart."

He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I love it when he's like this with me, so protective and secure. It just makes me feel so... Safe? Yes, safe. That's the word I was looking for.

I can't imagine my life without him.

Now I will say there's one thing that I wish I knew about my dad before we got into a relationship... I wish I knew about his sex drive, the man just never runs out of steam when he gets started.

I'm not complaining though, far from it. But it definitely can get out of control when we end up late to things because we were busy having sex.

Like right now, I kind of need to wake up early to meet with some friends tomorrow but... Well, I'm probably not going to get a lot of sleep tonight.

"Nng.. daddy..." I moan as he starts kissing on my neck.

"You still tired, sweetheart?" he asks, kissing up and down my neck.

"Mm... No..." I say as he starts sucking on my neck.

He starts grinding his hips into me and I can feel his dick start getting hard, it pokes against my back and I feel myself shudder in anticipation.

"I love you, sweetheart." He says.

"I love you too, daddy."

We share another passionate kiss and we start going at it. I'm not sure how long we'll be at it tonight but I'm sure it'll be another few hours before we finally end up falling asleep.


	2. Mornings and making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has significantly more smut than the last chapter and we learn more about her father- A very specific and big part. I have a thing for ridiculous amounts of cum and large insertions so I hope you like that stuff because it's probably going to be a normal thing within this story.

Oh right, I forgot to mention. My dad's huge- Like his cock is as big as a horse's own. I am not exaggerating one bit, it's actually bigger than my forearm.

It kind of scared me at first. But honestly, it isn't just his cock that's big. His arms are as big as my thighs and he can easily pick me up with one hand. I basically have Captain America as a dad with how big and strong he is.

In any case here's kind of how our mornings go.

I sometimes wake up before my dad and it's kind of amazing whenever I do because I get to see how messy everything is after having sex for several hours straight. I also get to see my dad's cute sleeping face right next to me. He snores a bit but it isn't loud enough to bother me, in fact I feel safe whenever I hear it cause I'm usually in his arms during those times.

Anyways, I still feel really full. Like I know he's still buried inside me- I can still feel his cock gently pressing gently pressing against my cervix but I was instead talking about how much cum is inside of me right now. Like sometimes my womb's filled with so much cum that it takes a while to get it all out. Also regardless of that, he still feels really really big even when he's flaccid, I can still kind of feel the shape of his cock whenever I run my hand against my stomach.

Sadly as much as I want us to stay this way, I want to make him a nice big breakfast today.

I slowly pull myself away from him, I can't help but moan quietly as I feel him rub against my insides as I move. I slowly roll over and get off the bed, my legs are a little wobbly as I stand up. I soon start to feel his cum starting to leak out of me and run down my thighs. I can see that my stomach's still a bit bloated from how much cum he's poured in me so I'll have to head to the bathroom first.

I walk into our bathroom and sit down as I press lightly on my stomach. It just keeps coming out in one long strand, then another, then another. I can't help but moan whenever I do this- I can always feel his cum rubbing against my walls as it exits since it's very thick and sticky, feeling almost endless as it just keeps flowing out of me.

I've done this a lot so I know how to do it pretty quickly now. After a few minutes, the flow finally ends and I smile a bit as I look at the huge pile of cum that's formed in my toilet.

I then stand up and look at myself in the mirror. My tummy's nice and flat once more without all of dad's cum stretching me out. My hair's a little bit all over the place and there's still some dried cum on the side of my mouth but other than that, I look the same. Still the same cute daughter I always am. Maybe a little taller now but other than that, the same. My boobs aren't anything to brag about but my hips on the other hand- I'm kind of concerned about how wide they are for my age. I mean it's definitely a blessing because it means I can take my dad's monster cock but it doesn't really match my small frame.

I shake my head as I exit the bathroom and walk back to our room. I put on a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, nothing too fancy but I'd honestly be fine prancing around the house naked if it means driving my dad mad.

I exit my room and find myself staring at my dad as he sleeps. He's almost tall enough for his feet to hang off the bed and it makes me wonder why I'm so short. In any case I have a bit of time so I go up to him and decide to play with his cock for a bit.

It's flaccid but still huge in size, I have to use both hands to fully wrap myself around it. I've seen it so many times it's almost strange how I never become bored with it. I gently wrap my fingers around it and just admire how big it is. It's kind of strange whenever I think about how this huge thing fits inside me. I start to wonder if it's because we're father and daughter, some kind of strange familial compatibility thing.

I gently start stroking it and it starts getting bigger in my hands. I slowly keep stroking it more and more until it's at full size. It's already bigger than my forearm, how can something so big fit inside my small body?

I can't help but stare at it in fascination. I want to put it in my mouth so bad but I think it'd be bad if he came inside. Definitely not the worst way to wake him up but if I do that then he'll end up giving me 'breakfast'- Which I don't particularly mind either... 

But I want us to eat breakfast together so becoming full from swallowing all his cum isn't the plan right now.

I slowly start stroking it again, running my hands along his huge dick. I feel his balls and just marvel when I think about how much cum he shoots out with these. I mean he's able to fit inside me but dad's just so big that it almost seems like his dick was made for a different species.

Ah crap I'm getting turned on... 

I just put these shorts on and now I can start to feel myself soaking through them. Another great reason why I should just run around the house while not wearing pants.

I decide to play with myself as I rub his cock. I slowly start rubbing my clit as I imagine his cock inside me, thrusting into me and filling my womb up with more cum. My other hand continues stroking him as I get closer to an orgasm.

I can't help but let out a moan and I quickly try to cover my mouth. Thank god he's a heavy sleeper. I don't want him to wake up before I make breakfast but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I made him cum at least once before I head off to the kitchen.

I get on my knees and start pumping his dick faster. I can't believe how big it is, it literally goes from near my knee to my chin. I put it in my mouth but I can barely get past the head without gagging.

I keep on sucking him off while pleasuring myself. I really want to drink his cum but I need to make breakfast first and eat it with him. I'll make sure to drink his cum after that though.

I can feel myself getting closer and closer to orgasm. I can't stop myself from moaning and I'm trying to be as quiet as possible but it's getting harder.

"Mmmm...Ahhh...Oh fuck...Daddy..."

I try to stifle my moans as I ruin my shorts with my own orgasm. It’s very hard to stay quiet like this and I couldn’t help but panic when I heard him stir. Luckily he doesn’t end up waking up but I should really try and finish this up before he does.

I start fucking him with my mouth and I hold his cock as deep as I can without choking. I can’t deepthroat him from this angle so I just do my best with my mouth and the back of my throat.

"Mmmm...Mmmm..." Is all that escapes my mouth.

I feel his dick pulsate a bit and I know he's about to cum. I pull away and point his cock towards his feet. He shoots rope after rope of cum and it lands on his feet and ankles, it even goes past the bed and onto the floor as well.

As much as I love being covered head to toe in daddy's cum- I just changed and breakfast comes first.

I lick off some of the cum that landed on my hands and head out the door to start making breakfast.

Daddy's cum is the best...

I do a good portion of the cooking between the two of us. We do take turns but I love cooking for daddy whenever I can. He says that I should let him cook more but I like cooking for him, it makes me feel like his wife. 

Well obviously the sex also makes me feel that way but you know what I mean, alright?

I'm humming a random tune while I cook and then I hear him get out of bed. I can imagine him scratching his head and yawning as he gets himself ready for the day. I wonder if he'd be up for another round before breakfast but I think I'll just wait and see how he's feeling.

After some time I start to hear his heavy footsteps as he walks around behind me.

"I'm just about done with breakfast daddy, feel free to sit down." I say without turning around.

I hear him walk closer behind me and soon I feel his arms wrap around my waist before I have the chance to turn around. 

Then he starts to slip off my shorts.

"Eh? W-Wait daddy let me finish-" I try to say but my voice gets caught in my throat as soon as I feel him enter me.

I'm still wet from earlier so he slides in smoothly and I feel myself stretch around him as I cum. Yes, I came from him just inserting it in- Shut up, already.

He starts to pick me up and I wrap my arms around his as I look up to kiss him. I really like it when we do these upside down kisses- When he hugs me from behind and I can just look up for him to kiss me. It makes me feel small and protected.

He starts to thrust in and out and I can feel my legs dangle in the air. He's holding most of my weight with his cock so I can especially feel it pressing against me. I look down and watch as his cock makes my tummy bulge every time he thrusts back into me- It's not really a sight I can get tired of.

I start to kiss him again while he continues to fuck me. I can't help but moan into his mouth as he holds me up.

"Mmmm...Daddy...I love you..." I say as I feel myself getting closer to another orgasm.

He starts to go even faster. Part of me is concerned that the bacon's getting cold but I'm too horny to care right now.

I moan loudly as I cum again, it's the second time and I'm pretty sure my legs would just give out right under me if I was standing. Luckily he's holding me up so I don't have to worry about that right now.

It's a bit embarrassing to be able to cum so many times in such a short time span but I can't help myself. I'm like hypersensitive down there- My dad fucking my brains out kind of just makes the problem more apparent.

He finishes not long after and I feel his warmth flood inside me. I love this feeling a lot...

It's enough to make me cum for a third time- Being hypersensitive has it's good moments I’ll admit. I can basically cum in sync any time with my dad because of it. It really shouldn't matter but it makes me feel closer to him whenever we cum together.

"That's your punishment for being a naughty little minx and playing with your father while he was asleep." He says whilst kissing my neck.

I’m kind of out of breath right now but I have enough oxygen to let out giggle and kiss him on the cheek in return.

"I love you too, daddy." I say through panted breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know how to describe the formatting for this story but generally the rest of the chapters will be similar to this one. Just daily interactions between the MC and her father. It'll probably be all lewd stuff but with varying levels of cute fluff. 
> 
> I don't really plan to add melodrama since I plan for this to be a lewd slice of life kind of thing but that might change in the future. I have no plans for any cheating/NTR or them separating so there won't be any real risks or consequences for any reason because real life sucks enough as it is and I just want this to be a story about wholesome lewd cuddles.
> 
> I mean obviously at some point I might do a pregnancy chapter but right now let's just enjoy the magically risk free creampies.
> 
> In any case feel free to tell me what you think of the story or if there's any grammatical errors.


	3. Leaving for school and new uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of short but it's like almost all smut, I don't really know what's a good length before the scene starts getting repetitive though. I mean I could just pad future scenes out with more details about her feelings on being fucked by her dad but I think that's a pretty easy thing to imagine at this point. 
> 
> I don't have a lot of smut writing experience save for RP but those are generally kind of short as well depending on your RP partner. In any case feel free to say whether the length's fine as is or if I should try to make it longer somehow. Advice on how to do so is welcome as well.

I throw my head back and let out a loud moan as I cum around my daddy's cock. We're having one last quick moment before I go to school but this is starting to make me want to call in sick now...

Daddy grunts as he quickly begins to fuck me harder, he's trying to reach one last orgasm before we go and he's already came inside me at least five times this morning alone. It's the first time I've worn the new school uniform in front of him and things quickly ended up like this. I don't know if it's just his mood or if it's the uniform, I might need to do a few more 'tests' just to be sure.

I can practically feel all of his from earlier cum sloshing around in my womb. I'm probably going to need to wear a pad though or else all of his semen will just soak into my panties. I'm pretty sure that if I leave it as is, it’ll just end up running down my thighs while I’m at school.

"Mmmm... Daddy..." I moan.

He starts to grunt as he continues thrusting inside me. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist as he fucks me against the wall. I look down and watch as he moves within me- My stomach flattening every time he pulls back and bulging every time he pushes back in. I kind of wish that I had unbuttoned my shirt just so I can rub my hand directly against my stomach but it's too late for that now.

"I love you, daddy!" I cry out as he continues to fuck me.

He leans his head down and starts sucking on my neck as he continues to plow into me. I start to moan louder as I feel myself getting closer again. I can practically feel his cock throbbing inside me as my pussy clenches around it. I think he's about to cum again so I do my best to move my waist in rhythm to his thrusts.

I can't help but let out a little mewl as I feel his cock begin to twitch and throb even more than before. He moves his lips back up from my neck to meet with mine in another messy kiss. I bite his lip a little bit and soon he's slipping his tongue inside my mouth as we frantically try and make each other cum.

Soon enough the house is filled with nothing but the sounds of our lovemaking. My daddy's fucking me so roughly that I can't even think properly every time I feel him hit my deepest parts. School is hardly on my mind right now. This is only thing I can think of right now- How much I need to him destroy my pussy with his huge cock. I need to be bred until I'm bloated with all of daddy's cum.

Please please cum inside me daddy. I need it, I want it so badly. 

I can't even control my voice so I'm forced to bite onto my dad's shoulder if I want to even stay remotely quiet. If he's not kissing me then this is the only thing I can do to keep myself from crying out.

"Mmmm... You want daddy to cum inside you, don't you?" He asks knowing exactly what I want.

I nod my head quickly in response. There's nothing I want more.

"Say it."

"Please daddy, please cum inside me!" I cry out.

"You're such a good girl." He says.

I wouldn't be surprised at this point if my eyes were rolled back into my own head. I'm literally being fucked into a quivering pile of teenage girl- I think I've already came two more times now and I bet there's a small puddle forming under us.

"Please daddy..." I mewl one more time, my sentences soon to become unintelligible moans at this rate.

"Here it comes!" He lets out a groans as he buries his cock deep inside me and holds it there.

We both share another mind numbing orgasm together as daddy releases himself inside my deepest parts. My mind blanks out for a moment as I literally cum my brains out.

I can feel his hot cum shooting deep inside me as my pussy spasms around his cock. I let out another moan as I feel his new load mix in and combine with the rest of his semen inside my womb. I hold him tightly as my legs clamp around his waist. I grab onto him like my life depends on it- I'm kind of not sure if I'll be able to walk straight once he sets me down...

God I love this feeling- But I'm definitely going to feel it as soon as he puts me down. I'm okay with this.

"Think you're ready to go to school now?" He asks whilst kissing my neck again.

"Mmmm... Maybe I should just call in sick for the both of us..." I say as I feel his cock slowly slide out of me.

"Don't start giving me any ideas, sweetheart..." He chuckles as he kisses my cheek.

I let out a little moan as his cock pops out and a little bit of our combined cum leaks out of me and onto the floor. He lets me down after we share another short kiss- My legs almost immediately give out under me but dad helps me steady myself. It takes a bit before I get my legs to properly function again.

"Now... Uhh do you remember where I threw my panties?" I say whilst scratching the back of my head.

I look over and see them lying on the floor near the corner of the living room. I walk over to them and pick them up before sliding them up my legs but I can already feel daddy's cum leaking out of me and into them so I need to head to the bathroom to get a pad as well. Dad just watches me move around the house with a look of amusement as I try and make sure his cum doesn't leak out of my panties whilst I'm in class- This is half your fault you know?

"I'm just saying, as much as I'd love to run around school with your cum dripping down my thighs- But it's kind of a bad idea." I say as I make my way towards the bathroom.

He gives my butt a little spank as I walk by. I really should be annoyed but instead that just ended up turning me on a little. I really hope that I don't suddenly awaken to a masochist or a humiliation fetish down the line...

"I'll be here when you get home, sweetheart." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and shake my head as I close the bathroom door. It's kind of embarrassing that his words just makes me want to return home even sooner when I haven't even left yet. In any case I find the pads and wipe away anything that's leaked onto my panties and put the pad in place. 

Yes, I did lick my fingers whilst wiping away my dad's semen- No, I do not have a problem. Stop looking at me like that.

Now it's time to go to school whilst my dad's semen sloshes around in my womb- I'm not even there yet and the mental image of this thought is enough to make my cheeks burn.

I meet up with dad and we walk to the car. He makes sure to grope my butt for a bit as we walk to the car. I really think that it's the uniform and skirt that's making him extra frisky today. Does this thing have magical powers that drive incestuous fathers mad with lust? The answer is probably, yes. 

Am I going to be fucked into a quivering mess after teasing him whilst wearing this? The answer is also probably, yes.


	4. Closeness and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter and not very smutty. I originally did plan to attach an actual smut scene to this but I ended up not doing it since felt like it would clash with the overall tone of this chapter. 
> 
> I'm probably going to do some chapters like this over time that are lewd in context but not really useable for getting off to. The majority of the chapters will still be smut-shots but I'll throw in a nice lewd but fluffy chapter every now and then.
> 
> Cuddling is very important. Go and cuddle your father if you're a daughter- Or do the reverse if you're a father with a daughter. It's up to you guys if you want to make it lewd though. You can also extend cuddling to other family or friends. Point is cuddles are awesome.

I wake up in my dad's arms again, it's warm and I can sometimes feel his breath against my ear. I don't really feel like getting out of bed, I just want to enjoy his warmth. The way he feels inside me- If it's not obvious already, we fell asleep whilst having sex or at least I did, don’t really know if he continued after I knocked out. 

He's still inside me and I can feel his warm cum sloshing around in my womb, unable to escape because of how big he is. I gently rub my stomach, I can kind of feel his general shape under my skin. 

Even though I'm a bit older than when we first started doing this, my dad still unsurprisingly stretches me out with how big he is- Actually that probably won't change even when I become an adult and stop growing. He'll likely still bulge against my tummy because that's just the difference in our size and I'm completely fine with that. Seeing the outline of my dad's cock poke out from my pale tummy is kind of really hot.

In any case I just want to lay here with him. I don't really plan to wake him up or anything. I just want to feel his warmth sometimes. It's kind of weird but I like it whenever my dad's inside me- I love the pleasure it brings but I love the closeness even more. That might sound weird but I'm telling you it makes sense. Sex is naturally when we're at our closest physically and mentally.

There's days where I like to just crawl into his lap and have him slip inside of me- Nothing else. I just want to feel close to him and the feeling of that is the best. I think dad started to realize that as well since he'd just quietly cuddle me in return nowadays. At first he assumed I was horny and we'd have sex as normal- Which I'm also completely fine with... Though over time I guess he began to be able to read my mood and tell whether I was genuinely horny or just wanted to be close to him.

I really enjoy the times where we just sit around, connected but unmoving. We'll have random conversations of the most mundane of things. Some days we'll just end up turning each other on and it naturally resorts to a much more passionate embrace. Then there's days where we just enjoy each other's warmth in silence, I often end up falling asleep on those days.

So mornings like this are really nice...


	5. Manic arousal and auto-pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to write this one a bit differently from the others. It ended up a bit longer as I was trying to experiment with length and how to make it not sound boring. I think whilst this chapter does check the smut box, it doesn't tickle well with the comedic relief that is usually provided by our heroine. I like making her monologue a bit silly and funny, maybe even a bit sassy sometimes and I'd like to make sure that's present within all chapters. So feedback on the idea would be appreciated.
> 
> This chapter is also definitely the dirtiest so far and that's definitely not just because I tried to add some kinky DDLG lines. 
> 
> In any case, I'm not good with dirty talk so please forgive me if it doesn't sound good. Or just in general if this chapter doesn't feel right.
> 
> Oh right, one last thing: If you're wondering about why the words change between dad and daddy in the internal monologue- It's intentional, the contexts in which the names are used are different. More normal monologue uses dad and daddy is used when the context of the monologue is above a certain level of lewdness.

It's morning and I wake up with a small yawn. I’m in dad’s arms again and if it hasn’t already been apparent. My favorite sleeping position is being the little spoon since it let’s dad stay inside me whilst we sleep. I gently rub my stomach, smiling at the soft outline of my dad's cock buried inside me. I kind of want to play with it but I wouldn’t want to wake him up. Though it looks like I’m actually too late for that anyways.

"Morning..." My dad says behind me.

I look up to see his gentle eyes looking down at me, I smile.

"Morning..." I say back.

He leans in and kisses me on the lips, I kiss back.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

We both lay there in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other's presence. Though I guess I can't blame him when I start to feel him enlarge inside me. It's kind of a surreal feeling to suddenly feel him grow in size and stretch me further as he gets erect. Watching as my tummy visibly distends to match my dad's size is kind of fun, it also feels really good so that's another plus.

I lean back against his body, letting himself go deeper inside me. God, I might love this feeling a little too much but who cares? It’s a good feeling.

"Mm... Sorry, couldn't help it." He says as he gives my shoulder a kiss.

"Don't be- Nng... I'm kind of addicted to your cock if it wasn't obvious yet..." I say whilst trying to stifle a moan.

He chuckles a bit and kisses my cheek.

"I love you." He says again.

"I love you too..."

He starts to thrust into me slowly, running his hand along my body as he does so. I lean my head back against his shoulder and moan as he continues to thrust. It's a slow and gentle rhythm unlike our usual fast and rough pace. I love both of them for different reasons and I don't mind either. This kind of pace fits really well with a morning like this.

I close my eyes as I place a hand on my tummy. I feel him bulge against my stomach, his warmth easily transferring through my skin. My hand rises and falls against my belly, it almost feels similar to a person breathing as he slowly rocks himself inside me. I giggle and wince a little as I feel him press against my cervix. All of his semen from last night is still trapped in my womb, just casually rolling around inside me.

I'd love for him to make another deposit today- Please daddy, cum inside me again.

"Mmm... We should laze around in bed like this more often..." I say whilst trying to meet his thrusts.

"We should- But then we'd never want to get out of bed."

He's not wrong... It's still a nice thought though. Maybe when summer rolls around we'll be able to do this more often.

I feel his hand go up my stomach and he starts to fondle my breast. I moan as he pinches my hardened nipple, his cock still thrusting in and out of me. My legs start to quiver a little as I feel that familiar sensation build up.

"C-Close..." I pant.

"Mhmm, cum for daddy..." He says whilst nibbling on my earlobe.

I let out a mewl as I climax, my body convulses as daddy rocks himself through my orgasm. My walls contract around him, trying to milk out his precious seed but he's apparently not ready to give it to me just yet. I hear him let out a low groan against my ear, I can't help but smile whenever I get a reaction out of him.

I want daddy to just blast my womb with more of his cum, make me bloat with it.

I turn my head up so I can see him, so I can kiss him. These upside down kisses being the best just because he can fuck me from behind as he does so. Though to be fair what we're doing is more like actual lovemaking than fucking. Either way I always end up turning to a quivering mess regardless of how he does it, but this one just takes a bit more time. 

"Hah... Are you close to cumming daddy?" I ask, feeling a little out of breath.

"Mm... Just keep doing what you're doing, I'm fine..." He answers.

I rock my hips back and forth, moving myself along with him. I start to put pressure on my belly trying to pleasure him even more by palming him through my tummy. Though it kind of ends up working both ways as I feel him more closely both against my walls and through my skin. It doesn't take long before I'm cumming my brains out again, just several mind numbing orgasms one after the other. Though I can also feel him throbbing in response, getting closer to his own climax with each thrust.

Daddy's about to cum... I know it, I can feel it. I'm quivering in anticipation just waiting for him to paint my walls with more of his ivory ropes. I want him to fill me up so bad.

"Cum for me... Daddy..." I ask needily.

And that's all it takes, with just a few more thrusts he starts to cum. His seed easily gets through my cervix, just mixing in with his previous loads as he stretches out my womb further. Just endless jets of sticky semen pour into me for what feels like an endless time. My walls spasm around daddy uncontrollably, just trying to milk him more and more- My pussy just begging to be bred and filled with more and more of daddy's cum.

I feel his hands grip my hips tightly, to the point it hurts a little bit- Holding me in place as he continues to thrust through his orgasm. I'm trying to keep count of how many times he shoots, but it's an endless amount. I just lose myself as I get lost in the moment as my mind blanks out from the pleasure.

I feel daddy's cock stop twitching after a minute or two, he lets out a low groan as his hands fall from my hips. I feel so full but- I still want more, I can feel myself walls clinging to him asking for more. I push myself up a bit, daddy's still inside me as I start to grind back and forth. I want every last drop of him.

"Mmmm... So good..." I moan still not fully back in reality yet.

I feel his hands rub my back as I continue to grind against him. He's still hard and I need more of his love, but I want to kiss him and see more of him while we do it again this time.

"Daddy, lay me on my back and take me again..." I beg breathlessly.

He silently lifts my head up so he can kiss me, I close my eyes as he gives me what I currently want the most- Other than his cum, that is.

I start to feel him exit me, my breath hitches as soon as he pops out of me with a lewd squelch. Our mix of juices immediately comes pouring out of me as I feel it drip down and pool under my ass. I can feel him start to move as he hovers over me. I turn as well careful to not break our kiss as I lay on my back, not minding the sticky mess that I start laying on.

I slowly open my eyes as he separates himself from my lips. It's a bit dim since the only light in the room comes from the morning sun bleeding through the blinds, but I can see him. I can see daddy's naked form towering over me. His skin glistens a bit from the sweat of our bodies, I can make out the outlines of his muscles and his piercing grey eyes- The same eyes that I have.

He's teasing me, just letting himself sit between my thighs and rest on my slightly bloated stomach. His cock is so warm- Hot even. Slick with both of our love juices as it clings to my skin. It's long enough to poke against my ribs and sit a little bit in the cleavage of my small chest. I run my fingers over it, gently pressing it more against my stomach- Letting himself smear and stain my skin as his seed escapes me, pooling just under us right between my thighs. 

I have a leak that's just begging to be plugged back up and refilled.

I look up at him with a longing gaze, I'm practically begging him to take me. He just smirks as he watches me silently plead, I can practically hear his thoughts.

"You want it?" He asks whilst stroking my cheek.

"Yes, Daddy." I say letting his thumb roll into my mouth.

"Beg for it." He commands.

I pull his thumb further into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it as I moan. I can feel him harden even more as he presses himself against my stomach.

"Please, Daddy... Please give me your cock..." I plead like an animal in heat.

"You need what?" He asks.

"I need your cock! I need it, Daddy!" I beg.

Normally my cheeks would be burning from saying all this but all I can do is just beg for it. I feel so incomplete without it, like there's an essential part of me missing.

"Where do you need it, baby?" He asks as he pulls his thumb from my mouth instead replacing it with two of his fingers.

At this point, I even start using my hands to stroke him- Using my hands and the surface of my tummy like a makeshift pussy for him. Anything, to get him to stretch me out.

"Please put it in my pussy, Daddy. I need it in my pussy." I say as best as I can whilst I suck on his fingers.

"You're such a good girl. You want Daddy to fill you up? Get you pregnant with his babies?" He asks one more time as he starts to grind himself against my body.

I leave his fingers covered with my saliva, a line of it clinging onto them as he removes them from my lips. His fingers left my mouth in promise that something else will enter me- That I'll have my womb refilled with more of daddy's warm love.

"Yes, Daddy! I want your cum! I want your babies!" I yell as I needily grind myself against his cock.

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead before replying.

"Good girl." He says simply as he pulls back to line himself up with my sloppy pussy.

I slowly start to feel him enter me, the effect is immediately visible as I watch as my stomach stretches along his length. Just the simple movement alone is already enough to send me into another uncontrollable orgasm. I can only latch my arms around his shoulders, my fingernails likely digging into his back as I do.

The exchange itself was less than a minute long but it felt like an eternity, every part of me was longing for it- Begging to be made whole, to be filled, to be loved. Now, please love me until my legs give out. If they haven't already that is.

He holds himself inside of me as he looks down at me.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart." He says as he starts to kiss me all over my face.

I can't help but moan into his neck as he rocks himself inside me. Just like earlier he's gentle and slow- A bit annoyingly so after how much he teased me but I don't complain. I'm properly stretched around him, exactly where I need to be.

"I love you, Daddy." I mewl into his neck.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now and forever." He reminds me, whispering into my ear.

He starts to kiss me all over my face again as he continues to move inside me. My body's a completely hopeless mess that I no longer have control of. I can barely even hold onto him anymore. It's just orgasm after orgasm, one after the other leaving me in a perpetual state of manic arousal. My legs quiver with everyone and I feel like my consciousness is lost for a moment every time- The sheets are probably completely soaked as well.

"I can't... I can't..." I pant.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. Let go. Let it all out. Daddy's here." He says as he continues to thrust into me.

I feel myself start to lose any little control I have left of my body as the sensations overwhelm me. My vision starts to darken and my mind starts to go numb but the pleasure only gets more intense. My body instinctively moves to try and meet his thrusts- To urge his seed out and let myself be bred, to have his cum stretch my womb out even further. My legs do their best to wrap around his waist but it's really only my thighs that can hug his sides a little. My legs are too tired to wrap fully around him and block his escape.

Why am I such a mess right now? He's not even fucking me that roughly but I've probably came at least the same amount as if he was!

"I'm... I'm..." I murmur against his neck.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Let it all out. Give me everything you have." He whispers calmly and kisses my cheek again.

He's not even saying anything dirty to me or anything like earlier, he's just saying things that a dad would say but my body doesn't care or can't tell the difference. My body only knows how to contract and squeeze around him, to spasm around his length uncontrollably- To please my mate and urge him into breeding me as quickly as possible.

I don't want to think about how many times I've orgasmed in the span of five minutes. I'll see it for myself when we change the bed sheets later.

My eyes roll back into my head and I let out a long, drawn out moan as I feel his member pulse inside of me. I can feel him throbbing inside me, I instinctively bring my hand to my stomach just to feel it pulsing underneath my skin. I even start to put pressure and rub him through my stomach just in hopes to coax more of his seed out. I can practically hear and feel the hot sticky liquid splashing in my womb. It's enough to set me off again and I shudder and moan under him as my body tries to milk more of his love.

I think shortly after this I lost consciousness. I don't really know but I want to say I did since I don't remember the rest of it. I don't think we stopped there though, at this point I can believe that my body will just continue to fuck my dad even if I'm not awake during it.

It's a bit scary to think about the idea that I have a switch somewhere inside me that can just let me auto-pilot fucking my dad. I mean it sounds convenient but I still end up paying the price afterwards. I was incredibly sore after earlier, I wasn't bruised like our more rougher sessions but I was just as sore.

I also don't want to imagine how many times my dad had to have cum in me to make me look at least 3 months pregnant after earlier- Actually I do want to imagine that, in fact I'd rather just watch a recording...


End file.
